When the Heavens Clash
by KibaElunal
Summary: Diana and Leona awaken in a strange place. Bound and unarmored, the two have no recollection of how they came here, or the reason why they were abandoned in the harsh wilderness. They soon learn the jungle is deadly, and with no other options the rival beauties must put aside their differences to solve the mystery of their own capture...or else their lives may come to a tragic end.
1. Chapter 1

When the Heavens Clash Ch. 1 – Edge of the Eclipse

* * *

><p>Author's note: A long time ago, a few of my readers informed me that Michael Maurino, aka IronStylus, had taken a gander at A Boy and His Fox and mentioned in a forum post that he enjoyed it. I'm not able to really attest or verify that information as I never was able to find the post they were referring to, but the thought of it was still something that made me ecstatic. So in hopes of rectifying my lack of a discovery, I came up with a solution. I know that Michael Maurino's absolute favorite champions are Diana and Leona (understandably, their story is amazing.) Because of that, (as well as it being a long time coming) I've created this story detailing the journey of the rival beauties as they struggle for survival in a harsh wilderness. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for your support. Best of luck in life and literature friends. Feel free to share your thoughts. - Kiba<p>

* * *

><p>Diana<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing I was aware of when I awoke to the world around me was a throbbing pain in my head. It was an intense and agonizing pulsing that caused my vision to lack any sort of shape or clarity. Unable to observe my surroundings, a wave of nausea rolled over me as the foul scent of blood and death flooded my nostrils. My lungs were tight, trying to breathe in the air but at the same time wishing to escape the horrid stench that refused to fade. It was then the realization dawned on me that I was unable to move, and as my sight cleared I looked down to find that I was bound tightly to a large wooden stake.<p>

My senses were right at the identification of blood. Large streaks and pools of it coated the verdant ground all around me, leading a trail of death to the gleaming crescent shaped blade that lay embedded in the earth far from my grasp. How did this happen? Did the Solari somehow manage to capture me? Whose blood was it that now covered the floor in front of me? Where was my armor? So many questions went unanswered in my mind, and as I began to strain against my bonds, trying to break free I heard a weak groan from the other side of the pillar. Someone else was here?

"Hello?" I called out experimentally, waiting for response from my fellow prisoner.

"What happened?" A voice wondered out loud, clearly waking as I had. It was a familiar voice that sent a tide of rage and fear through my spine. It was one that I knew all too well: the voice of the Sun' champion.

"Leona!" I hissed, trying once again to pull away to no avail. "Solari scum, what did you do to me?!" I roared angrily before the rope constricted against my chest, silencing me. In a quick moment, the pressure was relieved as her breathing began to calm from its initial panic.

"By the Sun's light Diana, I demand you release me now!" She growled back. "I don't know what foul trickery you used to bind me so, but unless you wish to suffer the wrath of the Solari, you will let me go NOW!" That's when it dawned on me that the both of us were indeed prisoners in this place. Neither of us was responsible for our predicament.

But I also knew that like all Solari, Leona most of all was not to be trusted. "I did nothing to you Solari. When I awoke I was bound to this pole as you are. I remember nothing of how I arrived here." Leona paused for a moment, processing the information before speaking again.

"I smell blood. Are you wounded?" She inquired, a tone of concern in her voice.

The question surprised me. Many times I've contemplated the conversations I would have with this woman were we to clash, but never in my wildest imaginings would I have expected that. "Why bother answering a question you clearly have no care of knowing the answer to?" I retorted.

"You know nothing about me Lunari, I care far more than you know. I pity you greatly. What happened to you weighs on my heart greatly, and I am sorrowful that even I am unable to show you the true path of the Sun's light instead of the false way you've fallen to." Angrily, I lunged against my bonds causing a loud crack to come from the other side of the pole where my rival banged her head from the unexpected tug.

"I do not want your pity or your sorrow! The Moon has watched over me and granted me strength, so do not talk of matters you know nothing about! Your people have tried to silence me for too long, but never again will I worship your false light!" A moment later I too felt my body slam against the pole as Leona reciprocated my pitiful attack.

"I planned to show you mercy when I came free, but no longer heretic! How dare you insult the light of the Sun with your blasphemy?!" This spawned between us, much to my chagrin, a petty war waged with the tightening and releasing of our bonds and the flinging of insults until minutes later both of our struggles had weakened to the point of becoming futile.

Now my head throbbed even more than it had when I first awoke, and I had no intention of continuing this monotonous feud any longer. "Truce?" I offered dizzily.

"Truce." She groaned, placing her head lightly against the large stake. "Listen Lunari, it's obvious that we are both stuck here in one another's company?"

"Funny, I never pegged you for being so clever." I retorted sarcastically, drawing a frustrated sigh from Leona.

Her words came through gritted teeth, as if it pained her to say them. "The only way we're getting out of here is if we work together. Then we can both go our separate ways and we'll never have to speak of this again. Agreed?"

"I think I'd rather stay tied to this pole just to spite you." I snidely shot back.

"Why must you be so difficult Diana? I'm just trying to help us both!"

"I don't need your help Solari!"

"Oh really? Then why haven't you freed yourself yet?"

I muttered a curse under my breath. She had me there. "Alright…if, hypothetically speaking, I agreed to work with you, which I don't," I quickly added, "what would you suggest I do?"

Leona turned her head so that when she spoke her plan would be better heard. "I can still move a little in these bonds."

"I'm aware." I muttered, the stinging in the back of my head serving ample reminder.

"Well, since I am not in my armor perhaps I can dislocate some of the bones in my body and slip free. " So she too was unarmed. That made little sense, the progeny of the Sun never went anywhere without her precious runic artifacts. Of course, I would have said the same about myself, had I know been disproven by my current state.

"Why couldn't you do that from the beginning? What help would I be to that plan?" I asked.

"The bonds are still too tight for me to dislocate anything. I need you to exhale all of the air you can so the bonds will loosen enough to let me move. Please Lunari, if you were to ever listen to me just once in your life, I'd ask that it be this time."

"…Fine…" I surrendered, "I'll go along with your plan. But once we are free our co-operation ends, understand? This does not make us friends!"

"Noted." She sighed taking a breath of preparation. I blew all the air I could from my lungs, causing the rope to slack slightly against my compressed chest. A sickening crunch followed by a slight whimper of pain preceded another crunch and the ropes falling around my feet, allowing me take in precious air.

Immediately, I dashed forward diving for my blade only to turn and see that she too held her sword, clutching it tightly with both hands and holding it towards me in distrust. The two of us glared into one another's eyes, waiting for the other to make some sort of attack and neither one trusting the other enough to lower their guard. We slowly began to circle one another, unsure of how to continue.

I knew how the Solari were, however. She would strike me down the instant she got the opportunity, and I intended not to grant it to her. Quickly I rushed towards her, my blade arcing towards her in a diagonal slash, only to for hers to clash against the moonsilver, resulting in a shower of sparks as the two of us became locked in a contest of strength.

"I should have known you'd go back on your word heretic." She growled, her strength winning out as I began to slide back along the loose dirt beneath my feet.

"It is you whose word can't be trusted tyrant." I hissed before swinging my sword in a circle, causing her blade to lose its hold on me. She however, seemed to have the same idea as I did, leaving us both to watch helplessly as our blades were ripped from our grips and hurled through the sky to land elsewhere in the canopies of the jungle."Damn it!" I screamed before wheeling on my opponent. "This is all your fault Solari! So help me, once I find my blade I am ending this once and for all!"

"My fault?" She scoffed. "You're the one who attacked me!"

"Only to prevent you from attacking me!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It would if you weren't so stupid from staring into the Sun all the time!"

"At least my light is brave enough to always show its face, unlike your precious Moon!"

The two of us grappled with one another, falling to the earth in a tangled flurry of limbs until our fighting was interrupted by a snarl. We paused, still gripping one another as our eyes went to the source: a large tiger with fangs bared that slowly began to stalk closer. Carefully, we released each other and climbed to our feet, slowly backing away from the large predator.

"It must have been attracted by the scent of the blood." Leona whispered to me.

"What do we do?" I asked shakily, "Neither of us have any weapons."

"Stay absolutely still." She instructed. "Tigers see based on movement. If we stay perfectly stationary, perhaps it will simply leave."

"It's not helping." I muttered as it continued to come closer. "I thought you said it would just leave if we were still."

"I said 'perhaps'!"

The tiger let out a ferocious roar before coiling like a spring and pouncing towards us, claws extended and ready to tear us to pieces. The two of us gripped one another tightly and collectively shrieked before a small orange blur bounded in front of us chittering wildly. "Gnar, gnar!" It squealed excitedly as it easily grabbed the tiger by the fangs, and with impossible strength hurled it to the ground.

As the great beast rose back to its feet, the small Yordle cackled maniacally and leapt on to its back, holding on to its whiskers like reigns as the big cat roared in anger and frustration. It began to pounce wildly, trying to escape from its assailant, and seeing our chance, Leona and I ran as fast as we possibly could into the forest.

My legs burned from the strain I put on them as we leapt through fallen trees and avoided large boulders. The primal fear of our encounter kept the both of us going however, until finally we collapsed to our knees, breathing heavily. "I think…we escaped…the tiger." She gasped.

"Yeah…than the Moon…that creature…saved us." I panted, before rolling on to my back tired. "What manner of thing was that?" I asked, "I've never seen such a monstrous Yordle before."

"Nor I." Leona admitted, laying down beside me and looking up at the canopy. The Sun was beginning to set, causing twilight to cascade through the leaves to color the landscape in its golden embrace. "Diana…" Leona finally whispered after a few moments.

"What is it Solari?" I responded indignantly.

"We're going to die here aren't we? If we don't stick together…I think this jungle will actually be the death of us. How did this happen? Why did this happen?"

"You can't possibly be suggesting…"

"Yes, I think we should stay together. At least until we make it out of this place. I know you and I have never been on the best of terms, but we don't have much of a choice here Diana."

As much as I wished she wasn't, I knew she was right. Without her help, I wouldn't survive another night in this Hell, not without my armor and weapon. I turned to look at the fire-haired champion of the Sun. Her worry was apparent in the features of her face, just as I'm sure mine was. "Alright." I finally agreed, "Until we leave this jungle, we will work together as companions. Nothing more, understood?"

She frowned, but nodded anyway. "Understood. Come, we should make camp before night falls. The last thing we'd want is to have no fire when the Sun sets." Turning over she climbed to her feet before offering her hand to help me up. I knocked it away, standing on my own and moving past her to find a suitable clearing. I may be forced to rely on her, but she would never have my trust.

Leona

* * *

><p>As the first day in this Light-forsaken jungle came to a close, I continued to stack the tinder in the small hole I'd carved into a log with the sharp rock I found. I could feel Diana's eyes glaring at me as I worked, judging every movement I made with extreme scrutiny.<p>

"I'm impressed you know what you're doing." She commented as I grabbed a stick and placed it in the hole between my hands. I didn't respond; I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting to me. Instead, I let my actions speak for me, rolling the stick as quickly as I could. Within moments, small wisps of smoke began to form as the tinder began to glow a soft orange. Leaning down, I pursed my lips and blew on to the embers, causing the beautiful flames to rise.

Diana was watching more intently now, a rare look of approval in her eyes. "Check it out." I gestured. I knew it wasn't polite, but I couldn't help the smug grin that came to my lips. "It needs a bit more tinder in order to become a full campfire."

"Yes, I'm well aware how to make a fire." Diana grunted as she went to collect more of the dry moss. "That's what happens when you don't have a home to go to. You learn to live on your own." I, of course, said nothing. I'd always felt bad for what happened between Diana and the Solari. She didn't find comfort in the Sun's rays the way their people did which was regrettable. Had the elders simply left her in peace, perhaps things would be different. But they paid for that mistake, I reminded myself. That was why they had become enemies.

Instead, I gathered more twigs, building a small pyramid of sticks before taking the moss Diana offered and stuffing it into the base. It wasn't long before a crackling fire sat between the two of us, a symbol for the distance apart our worlds truly are. Were, I corrected myself again. Now they were in the same hellish world that this jungle made up, thrown in by a cruel twist of fate with no explanation.

I sighed softly, unsure what to say to her as my hands ran through my dirty hair, matted down from the muck and grime that the Lunari and I had rolled around in earlier. She wasn't much better off than I was. Her normally beautiful white hair was greasy and her braid was loose and frazzled. I'd give anything for a bath, I decided. A buzzing in my ear distracted my thoughts as I swatted away a pesky fly that had come to investigate our camp. It returned once more, and as I went to swat it away again, the realization dawned on me. "Water." I muttered.

"What?"

"Water." I said louder. "There are bugs flying around us, that means there must be a pool of water nearby. Perhaps it's a spring or some sort of creek. We could use it to gain some supplies for the days ahead, not to mention you would be able to clean up a bit."

Her eyes sharpened as she focused on me intently, her lips pursed in a flat line that showed she took issue with something I said. Though I'm sure I could have sworn allegiance to the Moon at this point and she'd still disapprove of the way I bowed my head. "Are you trying to say I'm dirty?"

"N-no! Of course not. Well…we both are, I'm just trying to say there are benefits to going to find the water."

The Lunari rolled her eyes before standing and walking towards the edge of the clearing. I sighed, not even a day and already she'd gotten fed up of being in my presence. "Well, are you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry." I called back before standing up, leaving the crackling fire as it was so that it would be there when we returned. The two of us continued walking for some time before I asked the question that had been on my mind. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

Diana stopped and turned to face me, taking a deep breath. "Listen princess. I didn't question your ability to light a fire. I didn't question you on your plan to escape the ropes we were tied up in. I even trusted your judgment on the tiger instead of bolting and leaving you to be mauled to death by that overgrown kitten. Would it kill you to once, just _once_ trust that I know what I'm doing?" When I didn't reply she turned away from me and kept walking. "Thank you!"

"Potentially." I muttered under my breath. I knew I was being petty, but she was always so harsh even though I'd done nothing wrong. She continued to break through the underbrush, pushing back branches only to release them so they'd spring back and hit me. It was a practice I began to grow very tired of, and just as I was about to scold her for her childishness, she stopped suddenly. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look at this." She whispered softly, crouching down to the floor and brushing away dirt. Stooping over to join her I was shocked to see what looked like a stepping stone with ancient glyphs carved into it.

"Are those…"

"Hieroglyphs? Yes. But it's odd…these symbols are from both the Lunari and the Solari. Even in the temple I found my armor, there were only Lunari glyphs. I've never seen both of them together before." Diana looked at it puzzled, clearing away more of the stone to show that it led further into a pathway in the distance. "Come, the spring is not much further ahead."

"How do you know?" I asked. She shot me another look of daggers. "Just curious, not doubting you." I explained.

"That's what the stone says. 'Welcome to the Hot Springs'. I imagine that the springs are at the end of this path." Without another word, she continued forward leaving me speechless. I hurried after her, amazed. She could read both ancient Solari and ancient Lunari; even before she killed the Elders, few of them could boast being able to read only part of the ancient Solari text.

Sure enough, a few more paces ahead caused us to arrive at a large ruin. The building was ancient. The once proud columns that lined its entrance were either cracked, fallen, or simply gone. The surface of it was covered in thick vines that seemed to choke the life out of it, like everything else in the forest. Diana and I began to clear the entrance of the fauna, until at last, the opening into the ruin was accessible and allowed us to slip inside. Not even a few steps inside, and a soothing aroma washed over the both of us.

"What is that smell?" I asked happily, sniffing the air to get a stronger scent. "It's heavenly."

Diana grinned smugly as she walked further in. "Dried feces soaked in ether. They used it in ancient days to light torches that'd last for millennia. This place is no exception." I grimaced at the thought and decided to cover my mouth and nose. No matter how nice it smelled, breathing in crap probably was not the best of ideas. "Oh relax princess, ether kills bacteria. Don't let it get on you though. It may smell like heaven, but it burns like Hell."

I got the sense that the Lunari enjoyed tormenting me like this, but still I pulled my hand from my face anyway. Further ahead were torches that still flickered in the darkness, revealing a glistening pool that bubbled tranquilly, just as she had promised. The ground beneath us ceased to be the crudely cut bricks that had contributed to the hallway and outer path, now replaced with smooth polished tile that reminded me of the baths that were held within the Institute of War for after the League's intense battles. I often wondered myself why I had never seen Diana present there. "These are more than springs," I whispered in awe, exploring the large chamber to find what I was searching for, "it's an ancient bathhouse." I turned, revealing the ancient bottle I'd discovered. It was cracked, causing the scent of the lavender oil housed inside to rise into the air. It was well preserved within the glass container and setting it down I began to look through more of them for something that was able to be consumed.

"Let me." Diana offered, turning the glasses and wiping the dust from them so that she could read the labels. "Rosemary petals, lemon oil, jasmine extract, peppermint oil, chamomile buds…what use could anyone have for all of this garbage?" I blinked in surprise.

"You don't know?" I asked in surprise. Diana glared at me again, and I chastised myself for not phrasing the statement better. "They're bath oils. They often relieve stress, and also help to detoxify the body."

"I'm aware of what they are." She muttered.

"Then why did you…"

"Because such things are pointless! Bathing is meant to already clean one's body, adding more cleanliness is redundant and stupid." She reached further back into the shelves and pulled a bottle forward with a smile. "Yes! Excellent."

"What is it?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. She offered me one of the bottles, inside the sloshing of liquid could be heard.

"Our saving grace princess. It's wine. The stuff lasts for eternity, it will be good to drink. Go ahead, open it, I'll see what else they have stored in here."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I mean about opening it now. I don't mind waiting and sharing it with you." Grasping another bottle she pulled it forward, also tugging a strange clay pot along with it.

"Here's another bottle and…" She opened the jar, sniffing it before placing it on the top of the counter with another grin. "Food."

"More immortal consumables?" I asked. Diana nodded.

"Honey. Once when I was examining a Lunari ruin, I ended up lost in one of their labyrinths. I found a 5,000 year old jar of honey that kept me from starving until I found my way out. For a week all I had to eat and drink was wine and honey. Best week of my life."

I found it hard to imagine that that was the best week of her life, when for most it would be considered the worst. The woman had very strange taste for sure. "What about the water? Can't we drink that as well?" Diana glanced to the pool for a moment before shaking her head.

"It's mineral water, not the potable kind either. Chances are it has various types of salts in it, and judging from the bubbles it's most likely a carbon-dioxide spring too. The good news is, that means there aren't any creatures in it waiting for unsuspecting prey to wander in." Just as she stood up to open one of the bottles of wine she froze, her eyes focusing as they quickly swept the room.

"What is it?" I asked, unable to sense any nearby danger.

"Look at the floor." Diana whispered.

"I don't see anything."

"Exactly. All of the bottles, the pathway, the entrance hall…all of them were covered with dust. So why…"

"Is the floor completely bare." I finished for her, leaning down to inspect it. I placed my hand on the smooth tile, seeking a reasonable explanation for what was going on. It was then that I had my answer. "Diana, take off your boots."

"Pardon?"

I began to take off my own, before gesturing to hers so she would do the same. Hesitantly she did, watching as I placed my bare feet on to the tile. "The grout of the tiles has holes bored into it. They're using the steam from the underground spring to heat the floor so your feet don't get cold. There isn't any dust because the steam keeps washing it away. And now that our feet are bare, can't you tell the floor is slanted? The entrance is downhill so all the dirt just washes out."

"Fascinating, in all my studies I've never found something so ingenious like this before." Diana muttered, a rare joy sparkling in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel that this bath was the best thing that had happened to us today. It seemed we were finally starting to get along. I knew that if I could continue to impress her, the two of us may actually be able to make it out of this jungle alive. Grabbing the bottle of lavender oil, I uncorked it and poured a bit into the bath causing the scent to rise from the steam and mix with the aroma provided by the torches. I began to unfasten my tunic that I wore when out of my armor, only for Diana to look at me puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the bath of course." I replied, removing my clothes until I stood completely undressed. I smiled at the Lunari before slowly stepping into the water, sinking up to my neck with a relaxed sigh. "Aren't you coming? The water is excellent."

Diana shifted hesitantly, as if contemplating her answer. "Turn around." She whispered finally, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I want to get in the bath, but I can't do it with you watching me. So turn around." I shrugged, doing as she asked. I could hear the rustling of cloth as she stripped down, followed by the sound of her slowly descending into the spring. I looked over my shoulder briefly to see that she was on the complete other side of the large pool, her back to me. "Why are you so shy?" I asked, "It's not like there's anything I haven't seen before."

"Maybe I just don't enjoy being ogled princess." She shot back causing me to frown.

"Why do you keep calling me 'princess'? I have a name."

"Because I know how used you are to being treated like royalty. Well this is as good as you're getting from me. Sorry if I'm not like the rest of the Solari who bow down to worship the ground you walk on." She grumbled.

"They do not worship me!" I snapped defensively. "And I'm not treated like royalty! You act like I'm some sort of spoiled brat who gets everything she wants."

"And don't you?!" Diana argued. "You've never known what it's like to be rejected by your people. To have to work, day in and day out, trying to earn the approval of some arrogant stuck up clan just because you're different. No, not you princess! All you have to do is stand there and look pretty while everyone fawns over you because of how beautiful and radiant you are. You have no clue what hardship is. That's why I call you princess, princess."

Now I was angry. How could she even begin to say such things to me? "Oh I'm sorry Diana. I'm sorry that I actually have the courage to accept my responsibilities instead of running from them like a frightened child. Let me just apologize for actually _trying_ to fit in with the rest of the Solari, even though I was born in the Rakkor. It's not as if I had to leave my friends and family because the Sun decided to choose me as its champion. You've no room to complain Diana, at least you chose to be the Scion of the Moon! I was just thrust into this position without any say of my own. But does anyone ask or care what I want? No! Of course not! I'm the champion of the Sun, it's my destiny to protect the Solari. It's not as if I could just…oh I don't know, leave behind my entire clan like you, just because I'm a little bit different than the rest of them!"

"Oh yes, it must be so hard for you!" Diana snapped back sarcastically. "It must be so difficult to be respected and admired for doing _absolutely nothing!_ Well unfortunately princess, we aren't all so fortunate! Some of us actually have to rely on our strengths instead of having everything handed to us on a silver platter just because you're beautiful and I'm not!"

The two of us fell silent, our anger still boiling beneath the skin. I kept quiet, holding my breath before sinking in the water. I couldn't listen to her any more; her selfishness was driving me insane. How could she be so spiteful when it was she who abandoned her people, not the other way around? When I came up for air, I'd calmed down significantly. I began running my hands through my hair to remove the dirty clots of mud and grime from it, cleaning it back to its normal fiery splendor.

Diana stayed quiet, and looking over my shoulder I saw her doing the same as I, though now that her hair was clean she continued to braid and unbraid it anxiously. "Diana…" I finally breathed.

"What do you want princess?" She asked coldly.

I sighed softly. The last thing I wanted was to start another argument. "Do you really think that you aren't pretty?" I asked.

"Well it is true isn't it?" She retorted. "Everyone loves you. You're every Solari's dream while I was considered the bottom of the barrel. So why don't you tell me?"

"You really are." I replied. "I don't think you aren't beautiful, I just think you're shy. So you don't know much about bath oils or hair treatments or whatever, who cares? You still manage to have an amazing body and wonderful hair. I'm sure there are lots of guys who would kill to have you."

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't there when I was growing up in the Solari. Boys used to pick on me and call me names. Bookworm, nerd, freak…believe me princess, I've heard them all. They don't find me attractive. No one does."

"I don't think you're _un_attractive. Just a little…intimidating." I turned from the wall, picking up one of the porous stones that lined the wall and soaking it in the water before wading behind her. "Maybe it's just because you're so tense. Here, let me help." I offered, running the pumice over her back. She turned in surprise, covering herself with one arm and shoving me away.

"No, don't touch me!" She cried out, moving quickly away from me. "Just leave me alone! I didn't ask for your help! Why can't you understand that I don't care if people like me or not? I just want to be left alone!" She turned away from me again, causing me to bite my lip nervously. I knew that wasn't true. I could sense it in her heart that somewhere inside she still yearned for acceptance. "Please, just leave me alone." Her voice quivered as she spoke, and it almost sounded as if she were crying.

Silently, I turned back around, using the stone to wash myself. I didn't know how I was supposed to get through to her, or if I even could. It was hard being faced with this burden. As much as she denied it, she was still Solari, and that meant it was my duty to protect her. It was a duty I failed, and every moment I spent here in this jungle with her was a reminder of that failure.

As I began to finish up, I noticed a pale glistening on the tile, just outside of the bath and following it, I saw that the full moon was now shining high above us, filtering in through a small slit in the ceiling. As it rose further, so too did its light until it came to rest on the wall in front of me. I gasped, dropping the stone. "Diana…" I whispered shakily.

"What is it now Solari?" She asked impatiently.

"You really need to see this." I whispered.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When the Heavens Clash Ch. 2 – Twilight Fades

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, it seems like you guys are really enjoying this story. I'm glad, considering I've been wrestling with it for a week or so. It's good to know my readers are all eager for the next chapter, and so I've begun working around the clock to try to get these to you faster. I hope that somehow IronStylus gets a whiff of this and comes to check it out. The best way for this to work is if you guys share it as much as possible. Feel free to do so, you have my permission to post it on reddit, share it on whatever site you want, so long as you bring people this way. As always, I love getting reviews from you guys, so long as they stay polite, and you're always encouraged to message me. I wish you all the best of luck in life and literature. - Kiba<p>

* * *

><p>Diana<p>

* * *

><p>"You need to see this."<p>

I didn't budge. I was still reeling from the shock of it all. What did I care if she thought I was pretty or wanted to help me with her 'beauty secrets'? It's not as if I had asked for her help. As far as our relationship was a concern, this was a mutual alliance, nothing more, nothing less. Part of me wanted to tell her that I'd appreciate if she'd stop trying to be my friend and focus more on staying alive. I knew there would be no liking her by the end of this, and she knew it too. Once this was over, we were back to enemies. That was just how the world worked.

"Diana!"

"What, damn it? What do you want?" I snapped back angrily, turning to face her. That was when I saw what she had been staring at. On the back wall, the moonlight had filtered in, and was now illuminating the entire thing. It was a giant mosaic, filled with hieroglyphs of many kinds and etchings of strange creatures. I slowly walked to the other side of the pool to try to get a better view, but I could feel my heart racing. Something about this scared me greatly, though I could not put my finger on why. When I was at her side, Leona could see the worry on my face.

"What's wrong…what is it?"

"I don't know." I admitted softly. "Most of the text here is a language I've never seen before. The only words I recognize are those ones there." I pointed to the bottom where hastily cut into the floor were Lunari and Solari glyphs, as if the writer desperately added it before having to leave suddenly. "Beware the _malachi_. Twilight fades."

"What are the malachi?" She asked, looking at the grotesque mural.

"I've no idea." I whispered. The figures depicted were absolutely horrid. At the top of the wall was a carving of the Sun with a crescent Moon inside of it. But beneath that, as if added by someone else, it showed hundreds of thousands of people, lying in pools of blood that stained the earth red. Above them were strange symbols, not truly depicting anything, but all the while striking fear into my heart as I looked at them. The most fearful thing however, was the fact that on the wall, superimposed over the mural, was the charred outline of a human figure as if they'd been burned away instantly into the rock.

I suddenly began to feel very weak in my knees as the realization hit me that it wasn't just a carving and that something truly was capable of destroying a human so utterly and so quickly as to leave it permanently visible on the stone. "Diana?" Leona asked concerned, but her words fell on deafened ears as I felt my legs give out beneath me.

Next I knew, I was laying outside on a towel, my clothes beside me and a very concerned Solari leaning over my body. "What are you doing?!" I quickly snapped, sitting up and snatching my garb to cover myself in shock.

"I carried you out of the springs." She explained. "You really scared me in there. You just collapsed into the water and for a moment I thought you were going to drown."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you would have loved that wouldn't you?" I mumbled, working to put my clothes back on and cover myself. "I'm afraid you will not be rid of me so easily princess." I stood but she continued to stare at me. "You should have taken a picture, it would last you longer." I chastised.

"Diana…"

"What now?"

"I saw the scars."

I froze, swearing under my breath. It was the last thing I'd wanted her to know about. "Diana, how did you get those scars on your legs?"

"Mind your own damned business." I huffed, looking around at the ground. "Where are the supplies?"

"I left them inside. I wasn't able to carry both you and them. Don't worry, I'll go back in and get them, you need to rest."

"I am more than capable of getting them myself Solari, do not mock me as being weak. Remember your place. You may be a protector of the Solari, but that does not extend to me. I do not need, nor do I want your help or concern, so perhaps it would be best for the both of us if you simply took to your own instead of trying to fawn over me like some sort of mother bird." There was a painful silence that indicated that my words had cut her deep. Good. It was better this way. Now clothed once more, I went back inside, carefully tracing my steps along the floor until I reached the cabinet where the wine and honey rested on the top of it.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of you shoving me away so often." Leona huffed behind me as I tucked one of the bottles under my arm, and passed her the jar of honey.

"Then maybe you should keep your distance and respect my privacy." I replied, grabbing the other bottle of wine. "Now let's just get back to the camp okay? I'm really not in the mood for this. Let's just drink, eat some honey, and go to sleep. Tomorrow, we can look for our weapons and find a way out of here." I walked past her, rudely brushing my shoulder against hers to push her out of my path.

Soon, the two of us sat on either side of the dancing flames of our campfire, sipping from our own bottles of wine as we said nothing to each other. I sighed, closing my eyes tightly and attempting to forget that she was here with me. Perhaps, if I could this would simply seem like another day on Mount Rakkor, rather than the terrible situation it had become. Half of the bottle later, and my cheeks were burning with the warmth of the alcohol as my vision began to blur. It was amazing how well the alcohol held its effects after so many centuries.

"Diana, maybe you should slow down a bit." My eyes narrowed on the multiple Leonas that sat on a downed log across the fire.

"Maybe you shud mind jur own businesss…" I slurred. I went to stand up, only to find myself against the ground and looking up at the stars. "Oh hello ground…ish gewd to shee you again." I grumbled, snuggling into the dirt. Leona frowned, looking up from her seat as she slowly set down her bottle, still practically full. She'd been weaving some of the jungle's palms together to form a blanket, and slowly she walked over and draped it on my body. I looked up at her, my cheeks burning as I snatched it from her before rolling into it like a cocoon. "THanksh…" I muttered as she moved the half empty bottle of wine out of my reach.

"Diana?"

"Yesh…"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I looked at the confused, more than I usually was when I was intoxicated. "I don't hatesh you." I replied. "Shure jur annoying, but I don't hatesh you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Shure, shure." I assured her, reaching up to pat her on the back. I quickly jerked back my hand in pain. "Ow…why did you bite me?!" I whined.

"Ummm, sweety that's because I'm behind you and you just tried to pet the fire."

"Oh…ish pretty." I mumbled, my eyes slowly closing. "Jur hair ish pretty too. I wish I had hair like jurs." Leona tried to hide a smile as she watched me rambling in my drunken stupor. "Shtop laughin at me." I growled. "Ish not funny. Why did you getsh to be the pretty one? I jush wanted people to likesh me."

"I like you." She whispered, stroking my hair. I tugged away from her though, squirming to get out of reach.

"No you don't. If you really liked me then you'd have…" my words trailed off as darkness overtook me.

"I'd have what Diana?" She asked, but I was already fast asleep. That night the dreams weren't there anymore. That's what normally happened when I was drunk before bed. I was lucky enough to not have to worry about the vivid nightmares that often plagued me due to my repressed REM cycle. Funnily enough, being passed out drunk was often the most restful sleep of my life.

It wasn't long however, that I felt someone shaking me awake. "Diana!" Leona hissed to me. "Diana, wake up!" I groaned, rolling over to see that day had broken. Too soon, if it was up to me.

"What?" I asked groggily, moving to return to sleep. "Wait for another hour or two Leona."

"Diana!" She hissed again, causing me to sit up with an agitated growl. That was when I noticed what she'd wanted me to see. Through the night, something had happened with the forest. The trees had moved, they were not in the same place as last time. Somehow, the forest was shifting around us, and it was an observation that made me very uneasy. We had no idea which way to go now, for all we knew someone could have drug us deeper into the forest in the middle of the night.

"Leona, what happened?" I knew she didn't know the answer, but I felt as if I had to say something. Just as she was about to protest her eyes went wide and a big grin came to her face. "What? What is it?"

"Look." She whispered, pointing towards the tree line. Rolling over, I could see the sun's light gleaming off of a shiny object in the distance. Her sword! "If I can get to it, we won't have to worry about defending ourselves. We can focus on getting back your sword and getting out of here."

"You would help me to reclaim my equipment?" I asked skeptically as she excitedly walked towards the brush. I could feel a soft alarm in the back of my head, warning me of something odd about the situation, but the booze I'd ingested the previous night made it nearly silent in comparison to the dull roar in my brain.

"Of course. We may be enemies, but I know how important that weapon is to you." She replied matter-of-factly. I said nothing in response, watching as she rushed forward towards the sword. I followed, remaining at the edge of the clearing, watching as she reached down, her hand wrapping around the sword's hilt.

The next event is embarrassing to say the least. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, perhaps the slight rustling of the leaves would have tipped me off if I had not been so inebriated the night before. Something slithered across my foot and thinking it a snake, I stepped back only to discover that it was some sort of snare made from plants. "Le-mmmf!" My cry was cut short as a thick vine wrapped around my mouth, gagging me, two others lashed around my wrists and ankles, forcing me still as yet another wrapped around my midriff.

"Now I have you." A voice whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>Leona<p>

* * *

><p>Grabbing my sword tightly, I went to jerk it out of the ground before hearing Diana begin to call my name followed by silence. Turning back, the blade nearly dropped out of my hand from what I witnessed. A large cluster of vines had moved of their own volition to ensnare my temporary comrade, and behind the terrified Lunari stood a woman, barely clothed, her extremities only concealed by leaves, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.<p>

"I don't know who you are, but let her go." I demanded of the plant woman, but with a wicked grin she simply pressed closer against Diana. Reaching up with a long finger, she stroked her cheek, turning it this way and that to examine her.

"She is such a delicious looking morsel isn't she?" The plant woman finally asked, her voice seeming to echo from even the vines themselves. "You wish to know my name…but even my lovelies know it is polite to give your own first." She purred, her body pressing tightly against Diana's arm causing the Lunari to shudder nervously. I could see her pleading with her eyes as the vines seemed to invade her most private of areas, coiling around her thighs and between her breasts as though she wished to envelop ever inch of her flesh with skin.

"Leona, champion of the Solari. My friend that you have captured is Diana." I watched Diana's expression change for a moment at the word friend, followed by a muffled disagreement, though as the flora squeezed tighter on her body she immediately lost her disapproval.

The plant woman, however, seemed to not even care for my introduction. "I always find it so silly that you prey wear such trivial things around your bodies. Don't you realize how silly you look in these rags?" She asked, reaching up and with a tug ripping part of Diana's top, exposing more of her breast.

"I've told you who we are, now let her go!" I ordered again. The plant woman seemed to consider it before shaking her head, playfully running a finger under Diana's chin. Diana tried to shrink away, but the thorns of the vines pressed against her skin forced her into obedience.

"I think not. After all, this is my world you're in. I make the rules, and I caught this prey, fair and square. However, I will give you my name. It is Zyra." Leaning closer to Diana, she whispered softly into her ear. "Hear that prey? You're mine now." Diana's cheeks flushed red as she attempted to spew a stream of insults at her captor, her cheeks becoming even redder as one of the vines slipped under her skirt. In her eyes I could see a mix of fear, confusion, and rage seething deep inside of her.

"What do you plan to do with her?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" She cooed. "I'm going to claim her, completely. First my plants will invade her body from every which way before draining her of all of her delicious juices. And when she is a dried up husk, I will feast on her decomposing corpse."

I had to get Diana out of this mad woman's grasp. Gripping the sword hard, I fired a harsh beam of sun light straight at the woman's chest catching her by surprise as it knocked her of her feet. I could see a small wisp of smoke rising from her stomach as Diana's eyes grew even wider. The vine's had grown thicker and larger and now were as big around as my fist. "Diana!" I called, running towards her and hacking away at the vine that restrained her arm. Once it was free, she immediately shoved her hand between her legs, gripping the vine that had woven between them.

"Solari! So help me Gods, if you don't get this thing the fuck away from me, I'll make sure that it's you she catches next!" I could see her cheeks were burning fiercely from the blood that had rushed to them and with a swing of my blade; the vine fell free from her thigh. As I finally sliced through the vine around her wrist, I could hear Zyra groaning and getting back up.

"Come on!" I yelled, grabbing Diana's hand and tugging her away from the monstrous plant.

"You can't run from me prey." She called after us, as we tore through the trees. "You may have your friend, but mine are all around you!" As if to agree, the forest's trees began to shudder and move, turning their branches to block our path. I sliced through them, one after the other, slowed but never stopped. Until Zyra suddenly stepped out into our path, though now she stood a foot and a half taller than before. "Now, now prey…running isn't very accepting. I've already got an appetite, no need to make a bigger one."

Diana and I took a hesitant step back, but the trees moved to stop us. Zyra was too close, if I went to cut the branches, she'd be on us in a second. Moving her hands, vines began to race towards where Diana stood to take her again. Without thinking, I leapt in front of her, holding my arms up wide as the vines lashed hard to my ankles, pulling me down. The sword slipped from my hands, as I turned to see Diana shocked. She looked to the left and right, trying to decide the better route to flee as I began to be dragged back towards our chaser. "Diana!" I cried desperately as she turned to the right and ran , scooping up my sword in the process.

I couldn't believe it. She'd left me! I hated myself for being so foolish as to think she'd changed, but at the same time I should have known this would happen. I could feel the large vines coiling up my leg towards my purity, pressing against my undergarments as I struggled to free myself.

"Don't you dare!" I cried back, one hand grabbing the vine to wrestle with it while the other clawed at the ground in an attempt to stop her from pulling me closer. I began to feel dizzy as another vine wrapped around my throat, tightening and cutting off my pleas. I couldn't breathe! I tried desperately to pry it off, but my strength was fading quickly and soon I was only a few yard from Zyra.

"You're mine now! I may have lost one prey, but you'll just have to do in her stead." Just as I was about to pass out, the pulling stopped and I could hear Zyra screaming in frustration. The vines became slack as I quickly swallowed down precious air to see Diana pulling me to my feet, my sword still in her hands.

"Come on princess! Let's move, she won't be stunned for long!" She hissed, tugging me after her.

"It won't work! She can still chase us." I coughed, still trying to get my breath back.

"Shut up and do what I say will you?" As we ran, I could hear Zyra humming as she gave chase, the trees behind us spreading to allow her passage. Soon we reached a quick moving river. "Jump!" Diana instructed.

"Are you crazy? I can't clear that, no one can!" I protested.

Zyra crept closer and closer, her outline now visible amongst the foliage as she licked her lips hungrily. "Damn it Princess, I said 'Jump!'" Diana snapped, shoving me hard into the water before jumping in after me. I found myself spinning out of control through the rapids as my head surfaced.

"Diana what the hell?!" I shouted at her, turning to look back only to see Zyra's plants head towards the water before jerking back as if it burned them. "They're…not chasing us?" I asked confused. Diana let out a derisive snort.

"That's because this is salt water dummy! If you'd just listened to me, you wouldn't have had anything to worry about! I tried to tell you that your sword might be a trap, but did you listen? No! Princess knows what's best for everyone and everything!" She snapped.

I bit my lip angrily. "Yeah well, you didn't seem to mind when I was cutting you free! And what the hell was up with you ditching me?! I saved you and you were just going to let that insane plant woman violate me?!"

"I came back didn't I?! And you were the one that made her bigger stupid, so don't yell at me! I nearly got penetrated by something that was fit for a horse thanks to you!" I slapped at the water angrily.

"I can't believe you! I saved you twice and you can't even be bothered to say thank you?!"

"Hey! I didn't ask you to jump in front of me Princess! That was all you! I'm not going to thank you for being stupid enough to throw yourself on the knife in my stead."

I opened my mouth to protest, just as I noticed we were rushing towards a low hanging cliff. The river went underground?! "Diana! Duck!"

"What the hell kind of come back is that?" Diana asked, just before I leapt on her shoving her beneath the water and narrowly avoiding her cracking her skull on the stone. As we both went under, the light from the world above disappeared and I could feel myself rushing, along with her in a tangled heap of limbs. Soon however, we were falling. Falling through the darkness, into the unknown.

Time seemed to slow down, I could hear the Lunari breathing beside me as we fell, but I could see absolutely nothing in the darkness of this underground cavern. At last, the two of us pierced the water below, sending us swirling about in the deep. For a moment, I was unable to tell which direction was up or down, but as my body slowly rose to the surface, my senses returned to me and I pierced the veil gasping. "Diana?!" I asked frantically, looking this way and that, but still unable to see anything.

"Here." She groaned beside me. She was alive! I threw my arms around her tightly, grateful to see she was okay after our fall. "Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked, shoving me way. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay." I explained, my legs treading water. "I think we fell into some sort of underground cavern. I can't see anything though, can you?"

"You don't say?" She quipped. "And no, I can't. But here…I managed to hold on to your sword."

I gasped, taking the steel object from her. "You kept it! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I couldn't even begin to fathom what I'd have done if it had disappeared forever.

"Yeah well, I thought about just tossing the stupid thing in the bottom of this lake, but it helped us escape from Zyra, so I thought it would be useful. Anyway, I don't know how to make the stupid thing light up, but if you need something to be able to see, that's what we've got."

"Great idea Diana." I agreed, holding the sword up. With a bit of magic, the sun's light burst forth from the blade, illuminating the large cavern and revealing that there was a small ledge about fifty yards from us. "There!" I pointed, and began to swim. Diana however, stayed where she was. Following her gaze, I looked down to see a gigantic sea creature rushing towards her. "Diana swim!" I screamed at her.

Snapping out of her stupor, she began to race towards me as I went to the edge as quickly as I could. The maw of the creature became larger as it came closer, and what already seemed big turned out to be absolutely massive as it came towards the surface. Pulling myself to land, I quickly offered the Lunari my hand, which she took as I tugged with all my might, pulling her from it and causing the both of us to tumble back just as the large serpentine jaws of the snake creature reared up, letting out a terrible hiss.

"Oh Gods what is that?!" Diana cried out as its green eyes swiveled back and forth between the both of us. It hissed, leaping up from the water towards the rock, just as we narrowly avoided it, the beast beaching itself. Two separate maws snapped at either of us.

"I think it's…" I replied, stay well out of the way of its gnashing jaws. "It is…it's Baron Nashor!"

Diana looked at me stupefied. "But how?! He's supposed to be sealed in the Rift!"

I shook my head. "That Baron is just a magical copy. The original Baron vanished during the rune wars. This must be where he went." The beast hopped up and down angrily before spitting a shower of green liquid at us. Diana and I quickly leapt back, causing the ground that it touched to hiss as it dissolved in the acid. "Either way…we have to get out of here. Lucky us, it doesn't seem to be able to move as well on the ground."

The both of us yipped as its head suddenly lunged towards us, snapping it's dripping venomous fangs shut just a foot from our faces. "Going now!" Diana cried, turning to hurry away.

"Right behind you!" I called, rushing after her, holding my sword high to light our path as we descended deeper. We found a natural path way soon after, leading further into the cavern and with Baron's hungry roars at our backs, we eagerly proceeded.

After a while of walking in silence I finally spoke up. "Hey Diana."

"Yes Princess?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Diana stopped almost instantly, turning around to face me in bewilderment.

"You're…sorry? For what?"

"For doubting you when you ran away. I should have known you wouldn't just leave me there to be…well, you know…"

Diana huffed in thought as she rested her back against the cave wall. "Yeah well…to be honest, I doubted myself a bit. When I was moving to get the drop on Zyra, I thought 'I could just keep on running. Just take the sword, let Zyra have her way with Leona, then I'd be free from her and from you.'"

I looked down at the ground, leaning next to her to take a breath. "Why didn't you?" I finally asked. In truth, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. Diana seemed to sense this. That or she didn't really want to say the answer either.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I came back okay?" Crossing her arms over her chest where her clothing was torn she briskly walked ahead. I still couldn't help but feel that Diana was hiding something from me. It seemed every time we started to get closer, she'd just turn around and try to get away from me.

Well I didn't intend on dying in these woods, not here. I knew that the only way we could survive is if we became friends. We won't make it if we're both expecting a knife in our back at some point along the way. I followed after her, choosing to drop the conversation, but when I caught up with her, I could see her running her hand against the stone wall confused. "What is it?" I wondered out loud.

"More ancient text. But I've never seen this kind before. It's no Solari or Lunari, but more of a mixture of both. I can still read it…at least I think I can. It says "Temple" but I don't know what it could mean. I doubt there's a temple all the way down here." I noticed a strange symbol akin to an arrow that pointed further down the cavern.

"I think that's a direction." I suggested, pointing to it.

Diana looked at me, eyebrow cocked. "Maybe you should leave the archaeology to me, huh Princess?" I felt my heart sink as she turned in the direction of the arrow. "But you're right, it is an arrow. Let's keep going. If it's a temple, they should have some more of the wine and honey most likely. It'd be nice to have another drink after all that's happened today."

"Diana…"

"What?"

"Just…maybe if we find wine…you shouldn't drink so much? I mean, it's not very good for you and if you aren't careful you'll be really sick. It'll be harder to survive if you're intoxicated you know?"

Diana's brow furrowed in anger. "Maybe you should mind your own damned business." She growled as she stormed off again, leaving me to trail in her angry wake. I could hear her grumbling about it as we went further ahead.

Eventually, however, we found another ancient ruin, similar to the springs we found before. It had the same sort of architecture, and this time the ancient text wasn't just ancient Lunari and Solari, but it as both of them melded into one language. When I caught up with Diana, she was already crouched down, reading the passage and mouthing silently to herself in her analysis. "Find anything?" I asked.

"Not a damned thing." She sighed. "I can't read any of this. I can catch the occasional word, but nothing coherent. This is the temple, but it doesn't say whether it's for the sun or the moon. In fact, neither the Sun nor the Moon is even mentioned in these passages. "Let's go inside. Maybe we can find something there."

Inside, I began to feel dizzy. Just like the springs, there was the roasted image of a human, though now there were multiples of them all around. On the ground was a strange ritualistic circle with dried out flowers and strange foul smelling liquids. There were even bones that had been picked clean by maggots over time, leaving nothing left but dead grubs and remains. I looked to Diana, remembering the way she fainted in the springs, but this time she seemed more constituted. "Here it is." Diana commented, passing me a bottle of wine and another two jars of honey. "It's not much, but enough for us to live on. Man, I was hoping we'd be able to hunt something now that we have that sword of yours."

Crouching down beside her, I pointed at a few sticks wrapped in gauze. "What are those?"

"Torch sticks. Why?"

"Are they soaked in fuel?"

Diana shook her head. "No, that's inefficient. Easier to dip it in fuel just before you light it so it lasts longer."

"Then rest easy my friend. We're having ourselves some meat tonight." She looked at me dubiously as I skipped out of the temple, leaving her to carry the sticks behind me. She laid them down looking at me puzzled as I sat beside the river, holding up my illuminated sword to see into the crystal clear water. Sure enough, further down here where Baron couldn't reach, there were a multitude of brightly colored fish.

"You're kidding right? How do you plan on catching a fish with just a sword?"

"Ah, you forget that for a long time I was one of the Rakkor. We had to learn to fish and hunt with our bare hands just to survive. Luckily, I still remember a thing or two." I shined the light into a beam on the water's surface, waiting patiently for one of the creatures to surface. As one came upward, drawn by the light my hand snatched down in a blur, plucking it out of the water and tossing it behind me to flop around on the ground.

"Holy…shit…"Diana whispered looking at the creature. "I'm calling a fluke. No way you can do that again."

I smirked, glad to have some talent that could impress the grumpy woman. "Don't worry, there's plenty here."

Soon, we had a whole string of fish, set up over a crackling fire we had made with the torch sticks, using two sharpened ones to roast them. Diana hungrily tore into the flesh, grateful to have a meal.

"You're eating as if you haven't had a decent meal in months." I laughed as she wiped the back of her mouth with her hand.

"Try years Princess. Normally my diet consists of berries and roots. Don't judge me." I frowned.

"I don't understand Diana…why did you leave the Solari? I know you didn't really fit in, but…is that really worth living on your own like an animal?"

"I was treated like an animal either way, so what difference does it make?" She asked, taking another bite from her fish before spitting out some of the bones.

"Yeah well…I saw what you did to the elders. It's no wonder they treated you like one." I muttered, thinking back to the gruesome scene. They'd had their limbs hacked off, some of them still bleeding out when I had arrived, only to die shortly after.

"Hey! Fuck you! Those old bastards had it coming after what they did!" She snarled.

"What did they do to you anyway? All they ever did for me was give me a home, treat me like a daughter! So what was possibly so bad, that it justified you murdering every single one of them?!" I yelled back.

"You want to know what they did to me?" Diana scoffed. "I can't believe you don't know!" She lifted up her skirt, revealing her horribly scarred legs. "This is what they did to me! Those monsters strapped me to a pole, just like when we woke up, and they lit a fire underneath me. They were going to burn me alive, just because I was different from everyone else. So don't you dare say they didn't deserve it, because the only reason they're dead is because they forced that choice on me, and the scared little girl I was wasn't ready to die yet." The two of us fell silent as Diana took another large bite from her food, trying to hide back to the angry tears from view.

I wasn't entirely sure what to say. How does one react to hearing something like that? Instead, I simply laid down my roasting stick, my appetite lost. I rolled over on the hard ground, my back to the fire. "Good night Lunari." I muttered, and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When the Heavens Clash Ch. 3

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Here it is everyone, the third installment of 'When the Heavens Clash'. So far, based on the reviews and private messages I've received, this story has been a huge success thus far. I'm pleased to hear that, and I'll definitely be continuing it. I know that we've still got a long way to go before IronStylus may catch wind of it, but with your support I know we can do it! Sorry in advance that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but with Thanksgiving today I wanted to get the chapter out so all of you other readers have something to do while your family makes you sit at the kids table. Please be sure to tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews or in a private message. I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. - Kiba<p>

* * *

><p>Diana<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as the Solari rolled over to go to sleep for the night before taking another angry bite out of the fish she'd caught. It infuriated me to no end that she could be so stupid as to think that I just killed the Elders for absolutely no reason! I was thankful she was sleeping as my tears fell down into my lap from dredging up the old memories.<p>

It had been such a long time since I cried. The last day I could remember was the day they tied me to the stake to be burned to death. I was so excited that day, what I thought would be my happiest instead ended up becoming the worst memory I had.

Ever since I was a little girl, I always had trouble being out in the sunlight. My skin was paler than most other girls, and because of that the sun made it burn much more easily. But being born to the Solari, they didn't care about 'trivial' things like that. I was expected to praise the sun anyway, regardless of the discomfort it gave me.

And so, like a good little Solari, I said my morning and evening prayers. I praised the sun, in words only, but during the day I wasn't able to play with the other children outside. So instead, I chose to stay inside. I would always have my mother go to the library and rent me books so that I could read. But being on a mountain, our library's stock was limited. When she ran out of novels and picture books she started bringing home textbooks and journals. If ever a wandering book salesman stopped by our home selling Encyclopedias or any other such thing, I'd beg my mother to buy them for me.

However, eve reading gets boring after a long time. During the day, I'd often take naps simply out of boredom. And like any child my age that meant when night came and it was time to sleep often I'd lay awake. I remember one night, I slipped out of my house and looking up I gazed upon the beauty of the moon for the first time. It was stunning how it shined down brightly on the world, and yet it never harmed my skin. Instead of fiery pain I received cool resplendent radiance instead, and from that day forth it became an object of my fascination.

I began reading twice as much as I used to before, doing all of the research I could on the miraculous beautiful light that had shined into my heart. There even came a time when my encyclopedias could tell me no more of the moon and still I had not learned enough. However, the Solari did not take my obsession lightly. Many of them assumed that meant I had rejected the sun itself all together and wished to force my belief in the moon on everyone.

And then, one day, when I was seventeen years old, a large commotion was going on outside my door. We had a new member of our village, someone who'd come from the outside that were part of the Rakkor. I remember looking carefully out the window to see a girl around my age walking through the crowds of people, dressed in the Solari's ceremonial armor. I remember my mother saying that the girl was our champion, and that her job was to keep every single one of us safe. That was the first day I saw Leona, and I remember praying to the moon and sun that we could be friends.

That changed however, the day my Mom arranged a meeting with an Elder. I'd asked her to set it up, because I wanted to see if he knew anything about the moon that I did not. He was kind enough at first, but when I asked him about the moon, he simply told me not to worry about it; that the moon was nothing and worthless and that worshiping anything other than the sun was heresy.

When he left, I was heartbroken, though my mother simply thought the problem was over and that I'd moved on. But I couldn't accept it. I was a meek girl that the other children made fun of, it was true, but I was almost certain that I was not the only one to find comfort in the light of the moon.

Later that night, I slipped from my house again, pulling my cloak around me and brought a book with me that detailed where our ancient ancestors had their village. It took me a while, but when I found the temple, my heart soared as I stepped inside. That's where I got my armor and my crescent blade, both ancient gifts of the moon to the other people of our race: the Lunari.

I had proof now, and that meant that the Elders would have to listen to me. I'd become part of the Solari, even if I was different, just like the Lunari were long ago. But when I got there, things took a turn for the worst. Despite my evidence, the Elders seized me and branded me a heretic, binding me to the pole. Normally, the judgment for what to do to me rested on the shoulders of our champion. But that day, she was nowhere to be found. Thus the Elders sought to kill me.

Someone did die that day: the scared little girl that had grown up alone and meek, ostracized by the Solari and bullied by the people of her clan she lacked the strength she needed to survive. But through the Moon I was reborn, and despite the flames that had leapt at my feet I broke free of my bonds and armed with the weapon of the Moon I slaughtered every single one of the Elders who sought to silence the true light worthy of praise.

Running away, I disappeared, not even having time to say farewell to my mother. From there, I trekked all over the mountains, exploring the ancient ruins of the Solari and Lunari until I knew everything there was to know. I grew out of my aversion to sunlight rather quickly, but I always ensured that when night fell I would give my prayers solely to the moon. That was the birth of the true Diana, the strong Diana who didn't need friends or approval in order to justify her existence.

As I pondered it, it occurred to me that perhaps Leona was telling the truth when she said she was not aware of my attempted execution. After all, she was not present, and I didn't leave any elders alive to inform her. Even if I had, I doubted they would tell her that they went against their own laws.

But that didn't change the fact that she failed me. She's the champion of the Solari, her job was to protect us, all of us, but when I was in danger from our own people, she was nowhere to be seen! I needed her and if I hadn't broken free she would have simply let me burn. My eyes fell upon her sleeping figure, the blade lying beside her where she slept.

It would be so easy. I stood, walking quietly over to where she slept, picking up the blade as softly as I could. So very easy. Gripping the handle tightly, I placed the tip of the sword just above her neck. I was so angry with her; she was supposed to be the person that changed everything for me. I was supposed to be able to rely on her and if I couldn't then, how did I know I could rely on her now?

The question made my blood boil and raising the blade above my head I was ready to end her once and for all. I didn't need her, I could protect myself! I was the reason we escaped from Zyra. I was the one who could read the temple text. She was the one who needed me now, not the other way around and I intended to show her what it was like when the person you relied on turned her back on you.

"Di…ana…" she groaned in her sleep, causing me to freeze. Had she awoken? "Pro…tect…Diana…" she murmured, rolling over to her other side. "Please Sun…protect…Diana…" She was praying in her sleep?! And she was praying for me at that! The hands that held her blade began to shake as part of me tried desperately to command my body to respond. What did I care if she prayed for me to her false light? That meant nothing about what she'd done in the past! Damn it, why weren't my arms moving?! I was supposed to be stronger than this! My entire life crumbled because she and the Elders had failed me! The Elders paid their price, why couldn't I force it from her?

She rolled over again, moving dangerously close to the ledge where the river flowed through. If she moved again, she would be swept away, maybe even drown. But that was a good thing wasn't it? That's what I wanted, for her to perish! As she began to stir again, the blade fell from my hands clattering on the ground as I dove forward, grabbing her and rolling her back causing her eyes to open in shock. "Diana?" She asked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"You…were about…" my words couldn't force themselves from my lips as I tried desperately to explain. I took a deep breath before calming myself and speaking again. "Your stupidity nearly got you killed…again." I chastised flatly. "You were about to roll into the water and drown like an ignoramus."

"Oh…thank you, I guess." She whispered, her eyes shining in the dim light as she looked at me closely. "Diana, have you been crying?" She asked. Shit! I'd forgotten all about that.

"Don't be stupid, of course not." I snapped. "The cave dust here simply got into my eyes while I was asleep. That's why I was awake you dolt." She sat up slowly looking to me with her bright gaze.

"Diana."

"What? I told you I wasn't crying."

She shook her head. "No, it's just…I was thinking about what you said…about the Elders. I still don't believe they deserved to die but…I'm sorry you had to experience that. If I had know, I'd never have accused you of the things I did." My chest stung as she spoke, her red hair falling over one of her eyes as she gave a soft smile. "You know…I'm actually a little glad that you and I got trapped in the woods here. It's helped me to learn a lot about you. I know that I bother you, but thank you for at least trying to get along with me. It really means a lot."

A terrible wave of guilt hit me as I thought about where I was just before I saved her from the water. I was ready to let her die, or worse, kill her in her sleep. This entire time I was certain that she deserved as little mercy from me as possible, the furthest extent I was willing to give was a quick demise. But then she woke up and she said all of these stupid things to me! This shouldn't change anything! Why is it making such a difference?! I could feel more tears beginning to form as Leona looked up at me in concern. "Shut up." I muttered.

"Diana?" She asked, moving to look closer. I quickly turned away from her so she couldn't see me.

"I said 'Shut up'." I hissed. "I told you, we are not friends! I don't care if you're having fun here or not, all I care about is getting out of here alive with my weapon and my armor. That's all I give a damn about! I don't care about you, or your feelings, or your stupid prayers!" I heard her take a sharp breath and I knew my words had stung her. For the briefest of moments, I thought about apologizing…but I didn't. Apologies were for the weak.

"I'm sorry Diana." Leona finally whispered, causing me to straighten. She was apologizing to me? I was the one hurting her, why was she apologizing to me, again?! "I won't stop praying for you. I won't stop trying to be your friend. I have a burden that I shoulder, and I won't allow anything to remove it."

"Burden?" I asked bitterly. "What sort of burden could you possibly have Princess? Worried that too many people may grovel at your feet? Perhaps you'll become too popular and everyone will constantly tell you how much they love you."

She shook her head. "You don't get it. You've never had to protect anyone."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

I turned back to see that she too was starting to tear up. "It's my job to watch over the people I care about. I stopped bullies when I was in the Rakkor, and because of that my friends were killed. I didn't let them become strong; they became weak because I protected them. But I can't stop doing that either because sometimes there are people and things worth protecting."

I swallowed, my heart was starting to grow heavy too as I realized just what she meant. All this time, I'd thought she was just a stuck up spoiled princess. Everyone fawned over her and treated the ground she walked on like gold. I hadn't even considered the fact that perhaps…I quickly shook my head. I couldn't start thinking like that. "Good night Leona." I sighed, turning over and curling up by the fire.

She sighed as well before nodding. "Good night Diana. I'll see you in the morning." I watched her through the dancing flames until at last my eyes closed and sleep over came me. I didn't like what this forest was doing to me.

* * *

><p>Leona<p>

* * *

><p>After our brief exchange, the rest of the night was uneventful for the both of us. I was beginning to become concerned for Diana. It felt as if she wasn't entirely sure how to socialize, and I think the stress of that combined with the forest was really starting to wear on her. Removing another two fish from our string, I began to cook breakfast for the two of us when the scent roused Diana from her sleep.<p>

"Good morning Diana." I greeted her cheerfully. "I've started cooking us something to eat. I figured that we could at least have food in our stomach before we keep going down the cave." The exhausted looking Diana nodded her agreement, remaining silent for the most part before sitting across from me. She pointed to the fish I'd had set up for her to ask if it was hers. "Umm…yeah. It's for you. Listen Diana…I'm really sorry about…" She held up her hand to silence me, giving me a look akin to 'it's too early to talk about this'.

"Please, stop apologizing." She finally replied, before taking a bite out of the fish. Stop apologizing? I really couldn't understand this girl. Wasn't she upset with me? Maybe this was her way of saying she forgives me. It'd make sense, especially since she never seemed to apologize herself. My eyes went to the sword that lay a few feet from the fire, glancing back to her curiously.

"Last night did you move my sword?" I asked. She grunted before muttering something about maybe having kicked it when she pulled me away from the water. "Alright…thanks again for that by the way. That could have ended up pretty badly for me." She simply nodded again. That's when I looked across the fire to see she had dark circles under her eyes. Did she have trouble sleeping? Admittedly, the hard ground made me stiff, but eventually I was so tired I just fell asleep anyway. Maybe our encounter yesterday with Zyra really shook her up. Or the malachi.

It was hard to believe I'd nearly forgotten about the strange word we'd found or her reaction when she first saw that human outline on the wall. I wondered what could do such a thing to a person, and after all of that, where did it go? Then there was the second part "Twilight Fades". It was a saying I'd heard many times before in the Solari. It was something of a saying that basically meant change is coming. But what sort of changes? "Let's go." Her voice brought me out of my thoughts. Having finished her fish, she stood up leaving the smoldering fire to burn itself out.

"W-wait for me." I called after her, scooping up my sword before hastily finishing my fish. Soon, we were once again on our journey to escape this Gods forsaken land. For the most part, our time was spent in silence before I spoke to her. "So Diana…have you got any theories about where we are?"

She turned to look at me over her shoulder puzzled. "Why are you asking me?" She questioned, holding one of the torches that I'd lit for her over her head.

"Well, you're the expert on the Solari and Lunari right? I know you said you'd never seen both scripts in the same place, but surely something was mentioned in one of your texts. Maybe some ancient city made of gold, or an island that sunk into the sea…?"

Diana covered her mouth before chuckling and then full on laughing. It was nice to see her happy, but I could help but feel embarrassed that she was laughing at me. "I'm…I'm sorry." She gasped between fits of laughter. "Those are just fairy tales Leona. I know you weren't born in the Solari, but seriously, everyone knows that." Her laughter died down shortly when she realized my expression. "Woah, hey don't take it so personally. I suppose the Rakkor don't have much time for fairy tales do they?"

"No," I admitted, "I guess they don't." Diana was looking at me harshly, and for a moment I thought I did something to offend her. I waited for her to say something, but she just kept staring. "Diana, is something the matter?" I asked.

"I was just wondering something." She replied, turning to continue further down the cave. I took a few quick paces to catch up to her. Seriously, what was with this girl? Who says something like that then just turns and leaves?

"Did you have a question for me?" I asked walking beside her.

"I was considering it."

"…Well?"

"Well what?"

I placed my hand over my face. I could tell she was doing this on purpose to rile me up by the smug grin on her face. "Are you going to ask your question?" She seemed to ponder it for a moment before shaking her head no. I let out a frustrated sigh, but decided to just let it go. I couldn't let her stress me out more than our situation already had.

It took us a few boring hours, but eventually we reached the end of the cave, a sound of rushing water ahead of us that formed a thin sheet over the stone mouth. "Another waterfall?" I asked puzzled. "I don't understand, how is that possible?"

"Well funny thing princess, when water goes over a cliff, it falls." Diana snorted in derision.

"Don't be mean Diana, I meant that the waterfall has to have a source. But with the underground river we've been following, there shouldn't be another source of water above us, it'd run out."

"I'm sure there's another river or something that leads there. Is it important?"

I paused. "I'm not sure. But water can't run uphill, and I don't remember us seeing a river while we were running from Zyra other than this one." I reached up with my hands, collecting some of the water to find it was ice cold and bringing it to my lips my eyes widened. "It's freshwater." I commented, opening one of the empty wine bottles and filling it with the cool liquid.

"But our underground river is saltwater." Diana added. "Great, now you've got me curious what's up there." She frowned, as if pondering whether to sate her curiosity or to just keep moving. "What do you think Princess?" She finally asked.

"Me?" I repeated skeptically. Now I knew something was on her mind, she never asked my opinion on anything. I looked at the waterfall again. I really did want to see what was causing it. "Well, even if it is just something normal, getting to higher ground would allow us to have some indication of our bearings. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to find your sword."

Nodding in agreement, Diana passed through the thin veil of water, moving quickly to avoid getting completely soaked. I found myself wishing that I had my shield so that I could use it to cover my head. "Are you coming Princess?" Diana called impatiently. Taking a breath, I burst through the waterfall to find that we were standing over a large lake that flowed gently into a creek further ahead.

"Well…" I said, looking at the cliff. "Only one way to go." Diana watched me curiously as I went to the wall beside the waterfall and leapt up, grabbing on to a rock that was jutting from the precipice.

"Princess, what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself." She called, but I ignored her. I as part of the Rakkor, climbing mountains was child's play in comparison to the insane physical training that we were routinely put through. "Leona, seriously. You're going to get injured!"

I turned back to look at her with a frown. "I know what I'm doing Diana, thank you. You're more than welcome to wait on the ground if you like." The Lunari sighed before coming to the cliff face as well, and she began to scale it with me.

"This is so insane." She grumbled. "One of us is going to fall and break our ass, then I'll have to carry her stupid butt about of this forest." She continued making complaints under her breath when I finally reached the top of the cliff turning back to see her almost to the ledge. Just as she reached up however, I noticed the crack in the stone.

"Wait Diana, don't grab…" The rock crumbled beneath her grasp, causing her footing to slip in surprise. It was a good thirty foot drop. If she hit the ground from all the way up here, she'd be hurt bad. As she began to fall, I quickly grabbed her wrist, jamming my sword hard into the cliff face. Now I was dangling by one arm from my sword with the Lunari hanging from my hand. "Diana, are you okay?" I asked

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!" She screamed at me as her feet flailed beneath her. "I swear to the Moon Solari if you drop me I'm going to come back and haunt your ass for eternity!" I scoffed.

"Oh please, it's not that far of fall." Suddenly there was a snarl from below us and looking down we saw another one of the large cats that we saw when we first awoke in this forest. "Okay," I admitted, "now you're in a bit more danger."

The cougar crouched, its muscles tensing before it leapt upward towards Diana, swiping at her its sharp claws. She quickly lifted up her legs, narrowly avoiding the feline's vicious attack. "Leona! Do something!" She begged, dodging another swipe.

"Maybe if you don't move…"

"Solari, don't you dare tell me their vision is motion based or I will pull you down with me." Diana growled. I took a deep breath and with all the strength I could muster, I managed to lift her body with one arm. The physical stress on my body was agonizing as I grit my teeth tightly in concentration.

"Diana, grab the ledge." I hissed, a slight jerk indicating that my sword was beginning to come loose. She did as I instructed, hoisting herself over on top of the cliff before turning around to offer me her hand. Taking it, I yanked out my blade, using my feet to help her pull me up and over.

The two of us lay there for a moment, gasping for breath as we could still hear the low growl of the cougar below us. I could scarcely believe that we had made it, and looking at one another, the two of us began to chuckle weakly. "We made it." I cheered, raising my fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Diana cheered alongside me. "Leona/Diana: 2, Stupid mangy feline: 0." Looking over the ledge she laughed. "You hear that you stupid cat? We're not so easy prey now are we?!" She taunted as I looked to the side, and the relief I felt faded almost instantly.

"Diana…"

"Hold on a moment, the stupid thing is still trying to jump up and catch us." She replied. "Aww what's the matter pussy cat? Can't climb a rock?" Diana cooed chuckling before I tapped her shoulder and pointed.

Standing before us was an entire pride of the same cougars, and based on the way they bared their fangs they were not happy. Grabbing my sword, I leveled it at them shakily the sun's light flowing through me.

"Leona, what do we do?" Diana asked, her eyes darting around to see if there was anywhere we could run. The only option we had was to the left. On our right was the waterfall and behind us was the sheer drop to the unforgiving cougar.

However, the cats snarled as my sword lit up with the sun's light, taking an unsure step back from us with a growl. The sun's light was scaring them! I couldn't believe our luck. I took an experimental step forward. "Follow me Diana." I whispered calmly, stepping forward with my sword shining brightly, the pride splitting apart to allow us to move past them.

The Lunari clung tightly to the back of my robes, watching the cougars nervously for any sign that they may attack us as we passed. "It's working." She whispered to me excitedly. "They're not going to attack us." Turning back to face them, I held up the sword to ensure they wouldn't follow us as we continued to walk backwards. They, however, just watched us until I heard an audible snap. "Leona!"

Looking up, I saw that Diana had been caught in a snare and was now hanging helplessly upside down from the tree. "Don't worry Diana, I'll get you down." I promised, as I began to look around for the rope I could cut to free her.

"Princess, look out behind you!" Diana shouted before there was a loud crack and the sound of splintered wood as my vision began to spin. What in the Sun's name hit me? As I began to lose consciousness, I could hear Diana calling to me over and over again as the last thing I saw was a strange woman standing over me with a broken spear in her hand.

Diana looked down on the woman from where she dangled. "Damn it, what are you going to do to her?" She shouted as the woman silently picked up my sleeping body. "Stop! Where are you going?" The woman walked towards a tree as Diana turned to follow her movements. Suddenly, the rope became slack as the Lunari painfully landed on the ground with a groan.

The woman held my Solari blade in her hand, having cut down the trap. She approached Diana who remained stunned from her surprise fall. Looking up at our attacker, the Lunari made note of her feral appearance, seeing the wilderness that had grown in her eyes. The woman leaned down to look at her closely, gazing into her eyes with an intensity that even rivaled Diana's. "How's that for a stupid cat?" She snarled, causing Diana's eyes to widen just before she too was knocked unconscious by the woman's spear.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


End file.
